


Masquerade

by Catminty



Series: Facade [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: When the music stops, they'll all fall down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! If you're here, you've likely taken a look at the main story in this series, Facade. This is a sister story that looks beyond Blaster's point of view, where the happy family isn't quite so blissful.
> 
> There will be a lot of sensitive topics here. Things alluded to in Facade will be openly discussed and happening off screen. Please always heed the author's notes to be safe.
> 
> This extra tidbit follows a few days after chapter 3 of the main story.
> 
> For this chapter, please note that there is heavy reference to: rape/non-con, non-con drug use, slavery, and questionable morality.

They were going at it again.

Rewind didn't know why, but he and the other cassettes got super uncomfortable whenever their hosts got all intimate. There was just something weird about it. How they went from hating each other's guys to fraggin' like petrorabbits, Rewind would never know.

Maybe it had to do with the way Soundwave acted. Mr. Stoic Decepticon That Had No Emotions pretended like he wanted nothing to do with Blaster. Recently though, they started spending "quality time" together after breakfast. Gross.

It made Blaster real happy, at least. Maybe one day they'd learn to curb their enthusiasm enough to block the bonds they shared with the cassettes. The secondhand arousal was uncomfortably distracting.

Glancing around the family room, Rewind noted that the casseticons were grouped together like normal. Optics dim, lethargic frames laying on each other – they looked as miserable as Rewind felt.

It'd be nice to go out for a change. Maybe he could go see Domey a few floors down. He probably had enough time for a quicky. That would at least help his charge.

Mind made up, Rewind snuck to the nearest vent as quietly as he could. All he had to do was pop the vent cover, shimmy down a couple levels, and surprise his boyfriend. Easy.

Liquid shadow slinked out from behind the couch by the vent. Rewind jumped as red optics flared bright.

"Rewind," Ravage said in a neutral way that felt just a touch threatening.

"Oh. Hey Rav! Just..." He looked at the floor, noticing a datapad sticking out from under the couch. "Just grabbin' my 'pad!" He reached down to pick it up, but a black paw held it down.

The felinoid snorted in amusement. There was no way he bought that. But instead of calling his bluff, Ravage surprised him by asking, "Could you do me a favor?"

That was suspicious. "Sure?" Rewind hazarded.

"Our polish supply is nearly out. Soundwave will need it for..." Ravage looked to the stairs. His ears flattened oddly. "...later. Would it be too much trouble for you to pick up some more?"

Jaw dropping behind his mask, Rewind stared at Ravage. Was he really being given an out?

Wait, did Ravage know about Chromedome?

"Uh. Sure. Yeah. I'll go grab it."

The felinoid glided forward and rubbed his glossy plating against Rewind's hip. "Thank you," he purred. "The kind Soundwave prefers is at one of the specialty shops nearby." He nuzzled his head into Rewind's side as a show of his platonic affection. "I'm not sure which one has it in stock." Red optics flashed.

He knows. Scrap.

Over comms, Ravage added, ::Soundwave would really appreciate it. We all would.::

You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Ravage could have easily manipulated him, but he chose the civil route. Strange, for a 'Con.

Oh well. He'd take his chance. "No worries. I'll find it."

Rewind extracted himself from the tangle of felinoid around him, earning a head bump on his backside to speed him along to the front door.

However, the door slid open to reveal a startled Wheeljack, fist held awkwardly in a failed knock.

It wasn't often the scientist stopped by. He looked down and beamed at Rewind. "Oh, good morning! Is Blaster home?"

Wheeljack was polite. He didn't look over the cassette to search for the host in their messy family room. Rewind looked back at the others. Ravage was busy nosing his way to the center of the casseticon cuddle pile.

Music drifted softly from upstairs. Rewind immediately turned around and noticed Wheeljack take a confused sniff. The brief breath of fresh air reminded Rewind that the whole apartment stank of interface.

Grimacing behind his mask, Rewind stepped out into the hallway and slid the apartment door shut behind him. He was already on a limited time budget. "Hey there, Wheeljack. Blaster is uh. Busy. Whatcha need?"

"Ah, my apologies. I was on my way to visit another friend in the apartment building next door, but I had to stop by to see Blaster last minute. It's a shame that he's not around."

"Yeah, he's definitely busy," Rewind interjected. "Oh! You're visiting your friend? I'll walk with you. I was just heading out myself!"

Wheeljack didn't seem to mind. The pair went to the elevator and headed for the ground level. Animatedly, the scientist continued. "While walking over I noticed some cyberhounds, and I wanted to let your host know before they scampered off." He was really excited. "Hopefully he can recapture a few of the ones he'd been working with."

"Cyberhounds?" Rewind asked, puzzled. Since when did Blaster have an interest in non-sentient mechanimals? "What cyberhounds?"

The floor number crawled downwards on the elevator's visual display.

The bright flashing of Wheeljack's helmet fins slowed to a confused pulse. His head tilted. "The hounds Blaster was kenneling off-site," Wheeljack offered, which only confused Rewind more. "He said he was having trouble breeding them. I only know about them because of the mild heat inducer I made to assist the process."

Rewind's confusion was obvious. Breeding cyberhounds? There was no way. He'd been too busy doing plenty of "breeding" of his own.

As if too prove a point, a burst of pleasure washed over the host-cassette bond. Rewind nearly gagged on his own disgust.

Wheeljack's words finally registered.

...heat inducer? Why would Blaster have Wheeljack make a heat inducer for non-existent cyberhounds?

The tape in Rewind's chest rewound rapidly. His processor buzzed with odd questions that suddenly held tremendous weight.

Why did Soundwave go from contentious to an active berthmate so only a short while ago?

Why did Soundwave sometimes – what did Blaster call it? – "play hard to get"?

Why did the casseticons get so upset when their host 'faced?

Why did their home reek of overpowering interface almost every day?

If Rewind had been able to process fuel in his primary tank, he would have expelled his entire breakfast all over the elevator floor. The last question jerked his tape wheel to a stop.

Why didn't he notice all these things until now?

The elevator slowed to a halt sooner than it should have. Rewind looked up with a pale visor to see Wheeljack release the emergency stop button. The mech's brows were tightly knit together.

"Rewind?" Wheeljack asked after a pause, his voice unnaturally flat. "Blaster  _was_ breeding cyberhounds, wasn't he?"

Oh scrap oh scrap  _oh scrap!_ If Blaster was doing what Rewind was thinking, their family would be in serious danger. There was no way that type of...thing was legal!

There was no way! Blaster was a Keeper! He wouldn't abuse his power over a mech unable to say no!

Think of something! Think of something...!

"Cyberhounds! Oh yeah! Duh!" Rewind barked a laugh hard enough to shake the elevator. "Right. Yeah. I'll let Blaster know about the hounds when he's free."

Wheeljack was not laughing. If anything, his optics narrowed to scrutinize Rewind.

Thinking fast, Rewind shifted his stance and rubbed the back of his helm. He forced his visor to a deep, uncomfortable hue and laced his field with embarrassment. "Sorry. You had me thinking I lost my marbles there.

"Heh. We all play this game where you're a farmer and you breed animals. Blaster's real good at it. The game was made by humans, so it didn't have cyberhounds. I was so confused until I realized you weren't talking about that game."

Wheeljack carefully observed every move he made. Every word was analyzed. Even though he was often happy-go-lucky, the mech had a genius processor. If Rewind wasn't already well versed at stretching the truth, he would have crumpled under the scrutiny.

Yes, they played games together as a family before Soundwave came along. Fragging hell! He had no fragging idea why Blaster might've lied about breeding turbohounds!

One more half truth. It was his last shot. "Sorry for the confusion. Gaming's kinda been my life since the war ended. Hard to get my helm out of it sometimes."

The elevator walls shook in laughter at his expense.

The floor number on the visual display glowed red, angry and accusitory.

Rewind resisted his body's strong desire to swallow down his nervousness.

Wheeljack whooshed a laugh, the tension leaving his frame with the windy expel. "You're right. Games really can be addictive." The mech turned forward and pressed the button to resume the elevator's descent. "It can be hard to separate yourself from real life and fantasy."

The cassette sagged in relief. That was way, way too close. "Good pastime, though. Great for coordination training," he enthused. "You play any games?"

"A few," Wheeljack chuckled.

The elevator stopped, pinged, and opened to the bottom floor. Wheeljack stepped out and turned to face Rewind, who was still standing inside. "Hey. You should take me to your host's kennel," he drawled, "I could have a look at the cage... Maybe see how the hounds got out?"

Rewind laughed to hide his resurging nervousness. Wheeljack was way too nice. "Don't worry about it, Wheeljack. We'll get it figured out. You've already helped out so much just by sharing the sighting."

The elevator doors started to close. Wheeljack leaned forward and pushed his hands against the doors' edges, forcing them back open. His tone was light as he declared, "I insist!"

"It's fine–" Rewind took a step back before he realized his frame was moving.

There was a smile in Wheeljack's voice, but his optics were piercing. Holding the elevator doors open by putting on his weight on his arms put the scientist at an odd angle. Shadows cast along his frame. His helmet finds were dark.

"This is not a game I enjoy playing, Rewind."

He'd never heard Wheeljack sound like that before. The normally chipper scientist's voice was sharp, calculating. It demanded answers in an utterly terrifying way.

Rewind felt his resolve crumple. Weakly, he complied with, "Yeah... I bet Blaster could use the help. I'll message you–"

"Great!" Like a switch was flipped, Wheeljack's happy persona returned. His hands slid down the edges of the elevator doors. The shadows on his frame vanished. However, his helmet fins did not blink. "Tell Blaster I'll be stopping by this weekend to look over his work."

With that, the scientist turned on his heel, whistling a tune as he exited the building.

The elevator doors slid shut. A ping from an upper level caused the lift to travel upwards. Rewind didn't even try to stop his own fall as his shocked frame lost balance. His processor was too busy going into a panicked overdrive.

Just what had Blaster gotten them into?

You're too small to be running around doing anything you like. Mechs can and will take advantage of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days! I hope you are well!
> 
> This side chapter happens immediately after chapter 4 of the main story. 
> 
> For this chapter, please note that there is EXPLICIT: sticky sex, hardline interface, size difference, hurt/comfort, and drug use...
> 
> Along with MENTIONS of: rape/non-con, non-con drug use, slavery, questionable morality, and a Megatron inspired dildo.
> 
> The last one is strictly for scientific purposes. Don't judge meeeee.

Size difference was a salvation.

They couldn't just go at it right away, not without a little pain. But some days, that was exactly what Rewind wanted.

Chromedome worked him up with only one smaller false spike. The burn of the first and second stretch was welcomed. It distracted him from the lingering pain and doubt. His needed to _feel_ just to stop thinking.

Each well-lubed piston tripped so many sensor nodes. Sometimes too many tripped at once. Rewind overloaded with embarrassing frequency. But with each shudder of his frame, Chromedome whispered sweet, reverent nothing's to him.

It took them two full rounds before Rewind's tense calipers gave to the pleasurable assault. The bigger mech was on his back, hands massaging Rewind's hips as the smaller mech eased himself down. Chromedome's thick spike spread the calipers, ring after squeezing ring. Their hips finally touched.

Visor offline, uncovered mouth hanging open, Rewind's legs trembled as another overload shivered up his frame.

Chromedome shifted beneath him. A hand braced Rewind's back as the bigger mech sat up. A second hand wiped away an unnoticed trail on Rewind's cheek.

The cassette hiccupped. He scrubbed beneath his visor with the heel of his palm. He didn't need to cry. Not right now.

Chromedome gently pulled Rewind's hands away. Exposed to his lover, Rewind couldn't fight the sob bubbling in his throat. The bigger mech leaned forward and nuzzled his tearstained cheeks.

Their hardline connection pulsed love, comfort, support. It overlaid the worry and sorrow tainting Rewind's emotions. He felt, both inside and out, the love his Domey had for him, the love they shared.

+-+-+

Chromedome was aware enough about Rewind and Blaster's polar opinions on certain topics to know there had been a fight. A big fight. He didn't ask about it because he knew Rewind wasn't ready. He didn't make guesses or offer needless advice.

Instead, Chromedome was there for him. It was more than Rewind could have asked for.

They laid intertwined in the strewn berth covers. The mess from earlier activities was wiped away to avoid uncomfortable snuggling. Together, the pair dozed lazily through the mid-afternoon.

He knew he shouldn't worry about it, but Rewind couldn't stop the waves of emotion billowing in his head.

How could Blaster do this? They were so happy before the stupid 'Cons came along! Sure, life hadn't been perfect. But hadn't their family been enough for him?

Emotions bubbled to a poisonous slurry in his tanks. Rage concealed bitter sorrow, which mingled with self-loathing, which buried regret.

The ping of a low fuel indicator and an ache in his empty tank distracted Rewind from his downward spiral.

Ugh. He'd already asked so much of Domey. He couldn't ask for fuel after they'd spent all day fragging the pain away.

With regret, Rewind pulled out of his lover's embrace and sat up.

There was a knock at the front door.

Chromedome jolted upright. "That's not...?"

No, it wasn't Blaster. Wherever his host was, he wasn't anywhere nearby. Rewind shook his helm and the taller mech visibly relaxed.

A kiss was placed on Rewind's helm. There was a 'snick' of a closing facemask, then Chromedome went to answer the door.

"Ack!"

The open front door beeped angrily.

"'Sup, Mr. Boyfriend," came Frenzy's unmistakable voice from the living room. Rewind scrambled to bury himself in the covers. The other cassette whistled, high and impressed and _getting closer_. "Nice shindigs you got here."

Chromedome ran up and down the hall. "I didn't say you could–! Just wait a–!!" The berth room door whooshed opened and closed, quickly followed by a the _clunk_ of an engaging lock. "How did– That's _my_ berth room!"

Quick footsteps scraped across the floor. The berth dipped when the small frame vaulted up. There was a suspicious shuffling as the other cassette walked around Rewind's curled lump beneath the blankets.

"Here's the wind up...!" The berth dipped away with Frenzy's back step. Rewind tensed. "...and the pitch!" The casseticon charged across the berth. A hard kick collided with the center of Rewind's aft, which sent him crashing to the floor.

He was literally _punted out of berth_.

 _Hiss-pop!_ Frenzy seized to the floor beside Rewind with an undignified squawk.

Rewind's face ached from the impact with the floor. His tender backside flared in righteous outrage at the offensive kick. But more than that, Rewind felt Eject's pride from countless years of sports obsession scream in outrage. You don't pitch in football!!

Rewind threw off tangled covers with a shout. "That isn't even right and you know it!"

The pathetic lump of casseticon twitched beside him as the Inhibitor Chip dished out more punishment. Frenzy wheezed, "Is it the shoes?"

"Would you and your pitspawn kindly get out of my home?!" Chromedome shouted in the living room. To Rewind he grumbled, ::Fragger put his foot in the door!::

"Negative," droned said fragger's reply.

Half-clocked, slag-sucking, cog-licking–

UGH!

Rewind stormed to the living room and stomped not unlike an overgrown youngling. "What the frag do _you_ want!"

Cool, calm, and collected, Soundwave settled on the couch as though he owned the place. His red visor focused on Rewind's fuming form.

There was a complete disregard of Chromedome and his frantic 'Get out!' pantomimes. The poor mech looked like he was ready to rip out his own audio fins in frustration.

Soundwave extended a hand and offered half a spool of a fluid cable. The super unhelpful low fuel indicator in Rewind's HUD flashed 17%. Rewind clenched his fists.

Chromedome stepped between them, facing the host. "He doesn't need you."

Soundwave turned his visor up to finally acknowledge the mech. The lack of immediate reply suggested his disapproval on the matter. Rewind leaned around Chromedome's legs to glare at the host. His clenched fists creaked.

Peds shifted. A vent was carefully cycled. Chromedome rallied his second attack, "Now please, get out of my–"

"Current fuel levels?"

A flash of embarrassment tinged Chromedome's field. Guilt doused the fire of Rewind's outrage. Considering Domey was the one doing most of the work earlier, he was probably hungrier than Rewind.

Two full cubes were pulled from Soundwave's subspace and set on the little coffee table between the couch and armchair. The host droned, "For next fueling."

Defensiveness warred with weakness. Another vent was cycled. Reluctantly, Chromedome sat in the armchair and drank.

Soundwave raised his chin. It was just the barest of movements, but he'd been around long enough that Rewind knew the prideful tell. Fragging–

Something popped in Rewind's left arm, sending a radiating burst of pain. The red visor turned back to him. Scowling, Rewind unclenched his fists and shook the aching arm.

"Gross!" Frenzy squealed from the berth room. "There are so many dildos in here!"

Chromedome choked mid-gulp. Embarrassment swamped Rewind's processor and heated his cheeks. Some of those had been in him earlier...!

"Holy slag! This one looks _exactly_ like Megatron's spike!"

Chromedome slammed the half drank fuel cube onto the side table and vaulted over the armchair. There was a crash, followed by a shout in the berth room. The door slid shut with a heavy _clunk,_ muting the flow of maniacal giggles.

Oh. Primus. Rewind covered his face with his good hand. This was the worst day ever.

"Rewind," Soundwave's soft voice startled Rewind enough that he looked at the host again. The fuel line was still extended expectantly.

Fuel levels dipped to 16%.

Begrudgingly, Rewind climbed onto the couch to the right of the host and plugged in the fuel line. Preprocessed fuel filtered into his hungry tank. His internal chemical analyzers reported exceptional quality energon rich with dozens of minerals.

Mouth drawn to a grimace, Rewind sulked. The enriched fuel was exactly what his frazzled frame needed. What sucked was that Soundwave did it on purpose. For him. It took half a day for a host to enrich their secondary tank like that.

He was never ever going to admit that the little act of kindness helped his aching spark.

They siphoned fuel in silence. Soundwave's EM field was usually held pretty close to his armor, but it was looser today. The warm field overlapped Rewind with pulses of calm and the contentedness of host-cassette proximity.

Rewind bit his lip until it hurt. His shoulders bunched. "Found out my big secret, huh?"

Soundwave turned to him but did not reply.

Rewind gripped the seat of the couch with his hands. "Did you rat me out already, or are you gonna hold this over my head?"

The host's larger hand gently peeled his left hand away from the cushion and held it aloft. He twisted it gently, this way and that. One move made Rewind wince. The arm was quickly eased back to a comfortable position.

Soundwave pulled a small medkit from subspace with one hand, then he began working on repairing the damage Rewind accidentally self-inflicted.

"Negative," he finally answered, acting as if he wasn't going to use it for blackmail.

Rewind scowled. "Yeah, right."

The field brushing against his was as irritating as it was soothing. Rewind didn't _want_ to be comforted by Soundwave.

"Rewind, Chromedome: dating during war," Soundwave said while focusing on the injured arm. Rewind stared at the floor. "Current dating pattern is not surprising."

The host continued, "Functionalism suggests cassettes are invalids, equivalent to younglings." An armor plate was set to the side to expose the internal workings of his arm. "Blaster: strong believer of this concept."

A small length of emergency mesh tape was cut from the spool.

"Soundwave, Chromedome: know better."

Tweezers slid the tape around the miniscule fractured piston squeezed between two other components in Rewind's arm. It wasn't micro precision, but the part was positively tiny compared to Soundwave's much larger hands.

The flow of fuel eased to a stop at 97%. The last bit of fuel in the line filtered in, topping Rewind off at 99% as his frame hungrily cycled the super enriched energon. The missing plate on his arm was reattached.

A lot of his aches were already gone. Mostly thanks to Chromedome...but also thanks to Soundwave.

Rewind jerked the fuel line from his frame and threw it to the floor. "What? Am I supposed to believe you care or something?"

The cable was carefully coiled and stowed behind a hidden plate in Soundwave's chest. "Worrying for cassettes in need is a common affliction in hosts."

The berth room door opened. A very hagred Chromedome wobbled out carrying Frenzy by the scruff of his collar flaring. "Please. Leave."

Soundwave stood and relieved Chromedome of his burden. He walked to the door with his casseticon held over his shoulder.

"He's not coming with us?"

Soundwave rolled his shoulder to adjust his hold on Frenzy. Stepping through the front doorway, he droned, "Rewind: staying."

"Aww!" the casseticon whined.

The door slid shut.

The host's soft vocals were just barely audible through the wall. "He will come home when he is ready."

Chromedome trudged over to his armchair and sank heavily into it with a sigh. The abandoned cube was reclaimed and, with a _snick!_ of a retracted face mask, it was nursed slowly.

Poor Domey. He probably wished that was energex after the whole fiasco.

Rewind winced. "Sorry about them. About me. About everything."

"They're pitspawns," Chromedome grumbled. He set the cube of energon down, slid to his knees in front of Rewind, and tipped up his chin. "But you're absolutely worth it."

Warmth suffused the last aching bits of Rewind's spark. He lunged forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's lips. Then he asked, "What would I do without you, Domey?"

"Lose your mind?" the mech offered. They both chuckled.

Looking down, Rewind bit his lip. "I should go back."

Chromedome smiled sadly and also looked down. "I should go clean. That glitch found the lube, and..." He sighed. " _The ceiling is drenched_."

Rewind snorted, loud and unattractive. He clapped a hand over his mouth. Then, he laughed. It was an ugly laugh, loud and obnoxious, but it was a real laugh.

Snickering, Chromedome bumped their foreheads together. "Alright, alright. Jeez." He kissed Rewind's nose, then helped him up.

"It was great seeing you," Chromedome murmured. "I know the circumstances weren't great, and saying this makes me a bad mech, but..." He kissed Rewind's hand. The yellow of his optic band glowed like molten metal. "I was glad to have you all to myself for a day."

Words jumbled in Rewind's processor. Thoughts between 'It was so hot', 'Me too', 'Thank you for everything', 'You're so freaking sexy', 'I want to be with you forever', and 'How are you so hot?' mashed in a traffic jam in his processor. Instead of any of those, he managed to whisper, face flushed, "Love you, Domey."

The mech's happy smile melted his struts. "Love you, too."

They shared one more quick kiss, then Rewind snapped his facemask shut and dashed out the door.

+-+-+

The host and casseticon were just getting to their apartment door when Rewind stepped out of the elevator. Still thrown over the host's blue shoulder, Frenzy perked up. "Hey, Rewind!"

Soundwave looked to Rewind, who shrunk on himself. All of his earlier bluster wilted after the host's considerate help. Nervously, he tapped his fingers together in front of him while asking, "Is Blaster home?"

"Negative." The door slid open and Soundwave stepped inside.

Rewind sagged in relief. He wasn't ready for...whatever that would be.

Stepping inside, Rewind was immediately swamped by his siblings. They pressed close with concerned EM fields and nuzzles of affection. Even the casseticons squeezed in a shoulder bump or hip nudge when they got the chance.

In the kitchen, Soundwave poured himself a cube of energon and drank alone.

The insistence of the others kept most of Rewind's attention. Yes, he was fine. No, he didn't want to talk about it. Yes, he missed them, too. They took a lot of assuring.

Eventually the commotion died down, but not until Rewind shared his mock outrage with Eject over Frenzy's slaughter of sports ball as a whole. "...punted me like a FOOTBALL and then said a BASKETBALL joke!"

The glow of abject horror in Eject's visor sent them all into giggle fits.

They played games together and watched a movie. It was nice. For some reason, Rewind couldn't shake a slight tremble in his hands. His head felt just a little out of it.

Blaster still wasn't home that evening. The family would probably fuel soon...not that Rewind needed it after his afternoon fill up. It was just weird. The uneasy sensation wouldn't leave him.

Where was Soundwave?

The wash racks were empty, so were the berth rooms. He wasn't in the family room either. All the other cassettes were playing games.

There was a _pop_ in the kitchen.

Rewind walked in just as Soundwave closed one of the upper cupboards.

With his back facing Rewind, the host opened another cupboard and withdrew the jar of supplemental powder and a stir stick. Both were taken over to the dining table.

There was a half full cube of energon on the table. For some reason, one corner of the pink fluid looked...brown? A big scoop of supplements was dumped into the half full cube, then stirred thoroughly. The brownish color faded into the mineral slurry.

"Hey, Soundwave," Rewind greeted, but he couldn't take his optics off the cube.

Soundwave cycled a vent, then another, and then he knocked back the cube in three large gulps. A full frame shiver made him tremble. Another vent was cycled. And then one more. Finally, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Why did he put in so much powder? Why did the energon look...weird? Rewind stepped to Soundwave's side and looked up at him. "...you okay?"

Carefully smoothing his grimace, Soundwave nodded. He put away the supplement mix and pulled out cubes and bowls for the others. Three bowls of energon were set on ground level for the quadruped cassettes, two plates of crystalized energon were set on the table for the avians, and three quarter cubes were set at the table for the other mechlings.

Rewind looked at the energon. It was all a bright shade of magenta like normal. None of it had that muddy brown shade tainting it.

One full cube was set by Blaster's seat.

Rewind sidled closer and asked, "Is he coming home?" Another nod was his answer. He...didn't know why that made him nervous.

Suddenly, Soundwave scooped Rewind up like he had carried Frenzy earlier.

Rewind squeaked in shock. No one carried him! Sure, he was smaller than most mechs, but that didn't mean he wanted to carried like a useless sack of potatoes!

He tried to lean back so he wasn't quite dangling over the host's shoulder. Soundwave responded by _jogging_ to wherever the frag he was kidnapping him! Rewind sputtered as he was bounced with each step.

In between a stride, he caught sight of a small smile on Soundwave's face.

They went into the wash racks. Soundwave turned on the shower and gathered the cleaning supplies. All while carrying Rewind over his shoulder.

Back and forth Rewind was carried. The bottoms of his feet caught under a spray of still-cold solvent. He squealed and squirmed. Soundwave chuffed a little laugh. A hand on Rewind's back held him in place as the host whirled around the warming room collecting supplies.

They dropped down to the floor. Rewind was spilled, laughing, into his lap. Soundwave raised his hands above the cassette, fingers splayed like mock claws. Upsidedown, Rewind stared with over bright optics at the host looming overhead.

Soundwave was...playing?

The host flinched forward in a mock attack. Rewind raised his own little 'claws' in defense before he thought better of it.

He giggled at the absolute the absurdity of the situation.

Soundwave attacked!

Soft bristled brushes delved into any seam exposed. Ticklish spots were assaulted mercilessly. Rewind giggled and squealed and begged. All at once, the host let go and raised his 'claws' again. Between a giggle fit, Rewind flipped over and tried to scramble away. Soundwave scooped him under his belly and redoubled his ticklish assault on Rewind's back.

Sudsy cleanser worked it's way between every seam on his frame by the time Soundwave was satisfied. Rewind's cheeks were flush and aching from laughing so hard.

The shower head was detached from the wall. Slow swipes of cleanser stripped away the soapy residue of their play. The lukewarm fluid helped cool his overworked frame.

Smiling and tired, Rewind leaned into Soundwave's gentle hold and let the host take care of him. They moved over to the dryer once all the soap was gone. The warm air wicked his plating dry quickly.

Then Soundwave pulled out a buffing cloth and a bit of touch up paint. With efficient swipes, the mech wiped away tan and orange scuffs. Telltale silver grooves were filled in with the proper colors. Smaller scuffs from day-to-day activities were carefully left untouched.

Without being asked, Soundwave was helping Rewind keep his boyfriend a secret.

The paint dried quickly in the heated air. A small tin of wax and a polishing cloth were pulled out next. Soundwave made quick work of his helm then moved to his shoulders in long, broad strokes. It felt really good.

...which made Rewind feel worse about the way he'd been acting.

He let his helm fall forward against the host's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Soundwave hummed a note of acknowledgement and continued down Rewind's back. The cassette reached up and wrapped his arms around Soundwave's neck loosely. The host slowed his gentle buffing.

"I'm sorry for being a brat. For what happened to you. For what's...happening to you."

A very warm exvent washed over Rewind. Soundwave wrapped his arms around Rewind's smaller frame and pulled him into a hug. Softly, the mech said, "It is not your burden to bear."

Rewind pushed himself away and shook his head. "You don't understand. Blaster is..." Tears pricked at his optics. He shook his head harder. "He's been..." He's been drugging you, forcing you to do whatever he wants.

And Rewind lied to hide Blaster's actions.

With a light touch to his cheek, the enslaved host calmed his panicked thoughts. Rewind stared as Soundwave pointed to his own helm with two fingers held together. "Soundwave: knows."

That was... That action was the same thing he did when using telepathy during the war. Didn't the Inhibitor Chip block the ability? Wouldn't he be writhing in pain by trying to bypass it?

Rewind couldn't make sense of it. "But...the drug. Can you stop its effect?"

"Unknown."

"Are you...trying to stop it?"

The hosts big hands squeezed his shoulders. "Negative."

Rewind's face crumpled. "Don't you _want_ to stop it?"

Reclaiming the cloth, the mech set back to work polishing Rewind's frame. "Want is not an easy word."

He couldn't understand. "Why? Why wouldn't you want to? Why would you just take it?" A hand tilted his chin up. His optics widened when he realized what be saw.

Old scars just below the dermal layer pitted the surface of Soundwave's naked face. The new restructuring made his features appear softer, like that of a kind carrier. But between the muted scars laid overlapping lines of stress. Sorrow sunk the plating closest to his carefully hidden optics. Unending fatigue hollowed his drug-rosed cheeks. Yet the bound host smiled at him kindly.

"Remember: What the spark loves, the will chooses, and the mind justifies.”

The apartment's front door unlocked with a loud _clunk_. The smile on Soundwave's face fell away, the rich glow of his visor faded.

"I'm home," Blaster called from the family room.

"Go," Soundwave pushed himself to his feet, a hand resting on his abdominal plating. Rewind stared wordlessly up at the host as he clipped his mask into place. "Remember: all Cybertronian are at the mercy of their own sparks."

The host herded the cassette to the hall. In the family room, Blaster tiredly greeted the others as he made his way closer. He looked like hell.

"Babe," Blaster sighed, pressing Soundwave to the wash rack door in a cornering embrace. "I missed you so much."

The red light of Soundwave's visor extinguished. He turned his head away as Blaster trailed kissed up his neck.

The door slid open. Both mechs stumbled inside. The door hissed shut.

Rewind stood outside, just to the side of the door. Unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points: what color mixes with magenta to make brown...? :)


End file.
